ruptura y perdicon
by Alexiel88
Summary: ...hm... no se.... es un songfic orphenxCreao, entra y lee. es el primer songfic q escribo, deja reviews plis! asi sabre si seguirlo o no
1. herida de amor

N/A: la canción introducida en este songfic es "herida de amor" de Tamara.  
Herida de amor  
Desde que yo te vi  
Perdí la cabeza se fue detrás de ti  
Y mas que una hoguera ha sido un volcán  
Que encendió deseos que jamás sentí  
  
Desde el día que te vi por primera vez, allí, en aquel lago, bañada por su  
agua cristalina y alumbrada por la luna llena, mi cabeza y mi razón  
escaparon de mi ser para ir detrás de ti. Pero nadie debía saberlo, ni  
siquiera yo mismo, ¿cómo iba a enamorarse este hechicero negro de una mujer  
tan distinta a Azalea? No, eso era imposible, porque "yo solo la quería a  
ella". Equivocado y engañado durante años por mi mismo, sufrí.  
  
Herida de amor  
En una nube estoy  
Que sigue tus pasos y hasta tapa el sol  
Para ser tu sombra y no dejarte más  
Y ni te das cuenta que me encuentro aquí  
  
poco a poco, viajando junto a ti se me fueron abriendo los ojos, me fui  
dando cuenta de que a tu lado podía ser feliz, de que amándote podría ver  
mi vida de color de rosa. Lo hice, te lo dije, tras tragar saliva y  
respirar hondo, bajo la misma luna que nos presentó, te confesé 'Crea, te  
amo, te amo desde que te conocí, y nunca dejaré de amarte', esperando tu  
negación, me sorprendí al oír 'yo.. también te amo' y de pronto, sentir los  
labios que habían pronunciado esas palabras besando los míos, con una  
ternura y un amor que jamás imaginé que pudiesen existir.  
  
herida de amor  
y llena de dolor  
pensando en ti siempre y con quién estarás  
y sé que en mi mente se empezó a romper  
de tanto soñar si te voy a tener  
  
debí haberlo imaginado, esa felicidad no está hecha para mí, ¿Orphen feliz?  
Parece ser un tabú, jamás podré vivirla, jamás podré tocarla con mis manos.  
No pensé en lo que te podía pasar siendo mi pareja, aquella monstruos, si  
monstruos, aunque solo fueran hechiceros, los llamaré monstruos, estaban  
del lado oscuro, solo vivían por maldad, me querían matar ¿porqué? Todavía  
no lo sé, y para que me entregara te hicieron daño, ¡casi te mataron! Esto  
no podía seguir así, no quería perderte eternamente, por eso corté, por eso  
te abandoné, pensando en recuperarte una vez acabara con ellos.  
  
herida de amor  
contigo y sin ti  
herida de amor  
que has hecho de mí  
  
pero ahora tú debes odiarme, por no cumplir mi promesa, por hacerte creer  
que mi amor se había terminado. Siendo tu como un ángel, ya habrás  
encontrado otro hombre que pueda amarte sin arriesgar tu vida. Mi gran  
deseo, tenerte de nuevo. Mi primera prioridad, que seas feliz, aunque tenga  
que renunciar a mi deseo. Pensé que te podría dejar sin sentir esta  
angustia que ahora siento, pues la situación lo justificaba, pero algo has  
hecho en mí, y no ha sido así.  
  
herida de amor  
empezaré a sangrar  
mis lagrimas rojas teñirán el mar  
si sé que tú nunca me podrás amar  
vivir esperando es también morir  
  
y ahora estoy aquí, enfrente de aquellos por los que me separé de ti. Lloro  
cuando les veo, pero no de miedo, sino de rabia, de rencor, por lo que  
estuvieron a punto de hacer. Juro que estas lágrimas se convertirán en los  
cuchillos que les matarán. No esperaré ni un segundo a ejecutar mi  
venganza. Aunque sé que ya no te podré tener, aunque se que ahora, seguro,  
me odias, lo haré, acabaré con ellos, y así podré soñar que vuelves a mi  
lado, perdonándome por haberte hecho daño.  
  
herida de amor  
sin una solución  
partido en dos tengo ya el corazón  
y en cada mitad tu nombre escrito está  
y mi única amiga es la soledad  
  
lo he conseguido, he acabado con sus vidas, como ellos acabaron con la de  
nuestro amor, así no podrán hacerle a nadie lo que me hicieron a mí. Sé que  
ya no hay solución para lo que hice, y que tal vez había otra opción que no  
vi. Te rompí el corazón, y al hacerlo, rompí también el mío. No paro de  
pensar en ti, en lo que pudo ser y no fue, en tus ojos, en tus cabellos, en  
tu sonrisa, que por mala suerte no pudo ser mi último recuerdo de ti, sino  
tus lágrimas. Espero que alguien pueda estar disfrutando de ellas en este  
momento en el que te dedico mi pensamiento, encerrado en esta cárcel  
llamada soledad.  
YO...LO SIENTO.... 


	2. si faltas tu epílogo

SI FALTAS TÚ  
  
Hoy tu mirada está triste y vacía  
y hasta los besos se nos van,  
Nuestro crimen fue querernos tanto  
Que se nos quedó pequeño el corazón.  
Tú me trazaste línea a línea  
Me enseñaste el laberinto de tu piel  
Sin querer te escapas de mis brazos  
Y algo se pierde entre los dos.  
  
Tras tantos años sufriendo sin querernos confesar nuestros sentimientos, tú  
lo hiciste, me dijiste que me amabas, y fui libre para corresponderte.  
Desde entonces fuimos tan felices. Tus besos, tus abrazos, tus caricias,  
tus ojos, tu voz... todo tú eras mi mundo.  
Pero un día, con los ojos tristes me dijiste que ya no me amabas, que todo  
aquello se había esfumado...  
  
Si faltas tú, le doy la espalda  
A esta aventura de vivir  
Que se está llevando lo mejor de mí,  
Si faltas tú, soy el poema  
Que nunca llegué a escribir.  
Un corazón sin cuerda para resistir,  
Si faltas tú.  
  
¿Cómo pudiste dejar de quererme tan fácilmente? ¿A caso no me amabas  
realmente? ¿A caso solo era una diversión? ¿Un pasatiempo? ¿Te reías de mí  
a escondidas? "pobre ilusa que cree que la amo, así consigo que me  
obedezca" ¿qué era ese amor? Como un caramelo que se le da a un niño para  
que se porte bien, eso es lo que era.  
Me obligaste a volver a Totokanta, con mi familia cuando te cansaste de mí.  
¡¿Y qué hago yo aquí?! ¡SI TE CONVERTISTE EN MI MUNDO! ¿CÓMO PUEDO VIVIR  
SIN UN MUNDO? ¿CÓMO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI?  
  
Hoy que ya no me quedan palabras  
Ni a ti más lágrimas para callarlas  
Nuestro amor se muere paso a paso  
Y no vale oraciones ni razón  
Vuelvo a ahogarme a orillas de esta luna  
Porque ya no encuentro tu ternura  
Hoy no hay más estrellas para amarnos  
Ni esperanza para este dolor.  
  
¿Por qué no hiciste caso a mi súplica? Te pedí, dándote más de mil razones,  
que me dejaras seguir viajando con vosotros. Lloré ante ti y no te importó.  
Ni un solo gesto cariñoso... indiferente, frío, así te mostraste entonces  
conmigo. Y aquí sigo llorando por ti. Me quitaste toda esperanza, dando  
paso a este sufrimiento. Se apaga el sol, se apagan las estrellas. Solo me  
queda la lona llena, tan solitaria como yo, para compartir mis penas.  
  
Si faltas tú, le doy la espalda  
A esta aventura de vivir  
Que se está llevando lo mejor de mí,  
Si faltas tú, soy el poema  
Que nunca llegué a escribir.  
Un corazón sin cuerda para resistir,  
Si faltas tú.  
  
Sigo aquí, ante el lago en el que te vi por primera vez. Despidiéndome de  
ti, mi primer y único amor. Despidiéndome de mi madre, de mi hermana.  
Despidiéndome de Leky, de Magic, de Hartia y de Eris. Aunque sé que nadie  
notará mi ausencia, porque me hiciste ver que soy un estorbo en la vida de  
cuantos hay a mi alrededor: "¡márchate y ve a molestar a otros!" con esas  
palabras me lo hiciste comprender.  
Espero que algún día sepas que mi corazón te sigue amando, y que jamás  
dejará de hacerlo, aunque ya no pueda seguir, aunque le arrebataras la  
cuerda que lo impulsaba. Adiós a todos. He vivido muchas aventuras. La  
propia vida ha sido una aventura, pero ha llegado el momento de  
finalizarla.  
  
Si faltas tú, le planto cara  
A la locura de vivir  
Y me aferro a lo que me recuerda a ti,  
Si faltas tú no existe nada  
Que me ayude a seguir  
Ni siquiera el haber sido tan feliz,  
Si faltas tú.  
  
Entro poco a poco en el agua. Me adentro más en la oscuridad de este lago.  
Hago lo posible por no flotar, lucho contra la fuerza del agua, es difícil,  
pero por suerte un alga me ayuda. No encuentro el aire, ni razones para  
buscarlo. Se apaga el pequeño reflejo de la luz de la luna que podía ver  
sobre mi... se apaga todo, incluso la oscuridad... ya no hay nada a mi  
alrededor...  
Veo un fino haz de luz que me muestra una senda. Allí hay alguien  
esperándome... ¿quién es?... ¡es mi difunto padre! Al fin, después de tanto  
tiempo volveré a estar con él, eternamente...  
Ahora ya se seguro que no hay vuelta atrás... adiós...  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-EPÍLOGO-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
TOC TOC  
Mariabel: ¿si?  
  
Orphen: ¡hola Mariabel!  
  
Mariabel: ah... hola Orphen...- contestó apartando la vista.  
  
Orphen: ¿? ...¿está Creao?  
  
Mariabel: ¿cómo puedes...?- entonces empezó a llorar.  
  
Orphen: ¿qué...QUÉ A PASADO?  
  
Mariabel: ...- seguía llorando apoyada en el marco de la puerta de entrada de  
la Mansión Everlasting.  
  
Orphen: CONTESTAME ¿QUÉ LE HA PASADO? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?  
  
Mariabel: ella... tu... ¡FUE POR TU CULPA!  
  
Orphen: ¿cómo? ¿Qué ha pasado Mariabel?  
  
Mariabel: desde que volvió estaba muy deprimida, y al cabo de una semana se  
suicidó, ¡se ahogó en el lago! ¡Por tu culpa! ¡Tú la hiciste sufrir! ¡¿Por  
qué le hiciste tanto daño?! ¡Ella te amaba de verdad! ¡Tú la engañaste!  
¡Creyó que era correspondida, pero tu solo te estabas divirtiendo!  
¡¿Verdad?!  
  
Orphen: Creao... se...suicido... no... no puede ser... JAJAJAJA es una broma ¿verdad?  
JAJAJAJA –reía nervioso- Ella está en su habitación, o en la sala de estar  
intentando hacer bordados con tigo, ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD QUE TENGO RAZÓN?  
Verdad... ¡DIME QUE ES BROMA!  
  
Mariabel: ¡no lo es! ¡Nunca bromearía con la muerte de mi hermana!  
  
Orphen sintió que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, se desplomó. Quedó  
arrodillado en el suelo, unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su moreno  
rostro.  
  
Orphen: no... Creao... ¡Creao...! ¡CREAOOOOOO! Yo venia a contarte la verdad y...  
¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me has dejado solo?  
  
Mariabel: ¡no porque llores te voy a perdonar maldito hechicero! ¡Le  
hiciste demasiado daño a mi hermana!  
  
Orphen: Creao... Mariabel, yo no jugaba con ella, la quería de verdad y la  
sigo queriendo...  
  
Mariabel: ¿entonces por qué le hiciste aquello? ¿Por qué la dejaste y le  
dijiste que ya no sentías nada por ella?  
  
Orphen: la quería proteger, estuvieron a punto de matarla por tener esa  
relación conmigo, por eso quise apartarla de aquello y no arriesgar su  
vida, y volver ahora, después de acabar con ellos... YO SOLO QUERÍA QUE FUESE  
FELIZ, y sabía que si le decía que se fuera porque corría peligro a mi lado  
no lo haría, por eso le tuve que mentir y decirle que ya no la amaba...  
  
Mariabel: Orphen...  
  
Orphen: ¿por qué lo tuvo qué hacer? ¿Por qué no la encontrasteis a tiempo  
para salvarla? ¿QUÉ HE HECHO YO PARA QUE MI VIDA SEA ASÍ?  
  
Salió corriendo de allí y se dirigió hacia el lago.  
  
Una vez allí comenzó a imitar a Creao. Fue adentrándose poco a poco en  
aquellas aguas que ahora eran claras a la luz del sol, hasta quedar hundido  
en ellas.  
  
Orphen: ahora ya nadie nos podrá separar, mi amada Creao...  
  
Oscuridad, silencio, después una risa y unas palabras:  
  
Creao: ¿Orphen? ¿Eres tú? Jajaja ¿qué haces por aquí? Bienvenido  
  
Orphen: nadie podrá separarnos...  
  
Sonriendo abrazó a la rubia y la besó.  
-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-FIN-.,-.,-  
.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,- 


End file.
